In the use of a rotating assembly, it is desirable to selectively interlock a first member relative to a second annular member for selectively preventing the operation of a function associated with one of the members and permitting operation of a different function associated with the other of the members.
The invention relates to means for maintaining one of the first member and second annular member against rotation and freeing the other of said members for rotation at selected positions of the means for interlocking the first member relative to the second annular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,043, Oct. 14, 1958, issued to Nelson, discloses a mechanism for maintaining an annular member against rotation relative to a shaft and for freeing the annular member for rotation by rotating the shaft.
In a work vehicle, for example, the first member of the rotating assembly is commonly a shaft associated with control of the transmission system, such as in the selection of forward, neutral, or reverse. The second annular member is associated with use of a parking brake system. It is generally undesirable to shift the transmission to forward or reverse and move the vehicle if the parking brake is applied or to apply the brake if the vehicle is moving. However, the operator of the vehicle can sometimes inadvertently shift the transmission to move the vehicle if the brake is applied. The operator can also sometimes apply the brake during movement of the vehicle. This can result in damage to vehicle components and represents a waste of time and labor if he is not aware and operating this way.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide means for interlocking the first member relative to the second annular member in order to prevent operation of one of the systems if the other of the systems is in use.